Jak wspaniale być wieśniakiem...
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 7 McKey przerzuca nawóz w pociągu. McKey: Serio?! Nawóz w pociągu? Kto wpadł na ten kreatywny pomysł, co? Przecież to nie ma najmniejszego sensu! Dobra... nie za to mi płacą, ale ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie! Drużyna "Bitch, please!" dyskutowała o eliminacji Cassidy z programu. Skończyło się na tym, że Lukaninho próbował jedynie troche pokrzyżować plany drużynie Kaczuszek. Kimberly nieoczekiwanie próbowała zawiązać sojusz z Fatimą. Ze średnim tego skutkiem. Allice na suficie piła herbatkę z Międzygalaktycznym Jednorożcem. Jednak Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec objawił swoją moc i swoją śliną zaczął teleportować ludzi daleko. Emma była mediatorem w sprawie Selishy i Bobbiego. Nie pogodzili się. Czy to kogoś dziwi? Nieoczekiwanie Tony znowu porwał Kennetha do schowka na miotły, w którym byli również Tyson, Allice i Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec. Kenneth dzięki jego ślinie uciekł. Dojechaliśmy do Amsterdamu. Stolicy Holandii! Zadanie polegało na wygraniu wyścigu po Amsterdamskich kanałach. Były krokodyle. Oraz Eufemia i Kebaba, które ucinały kłótnie. Przez sabotaż Lukaninho drużyna "Bitch, please!" po raz kolejny przegrała, a Kaczuszki po raz kolejny wygrały. Na ceremonii poprzez kolejny sabotaż Lukaninho wyleciał Kenneth. No robi się naprawdę ciekawie! Czy Tony przestanie opłakiwać Kennetha? Czy Fatima i Kimberly zjednoczą się przeciw Lukaninho? Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni dlaczego świnia kieruje pociągiem?!?!?!?! Świnia zaczęła kwiczeć i zjadać wajchę, która odpowiadała za zatrzymywanie się pociągu. McKey: Czy przeżyje? Tego dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie!!! AAA! Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników right|150px Lukaninho wszedł do przedziału. Czekały już na niego Kimberly z Fatimą. Lukaninho: Co tak stoicie? Kimberly: Oj Lukaninho, Lukaninho! Fatima: Jak ja siebie kocham! Kimberly: Dokonałeś niegodnego czynu... Fatima: A ja zostałam... uwaga... POSTACIĄ ROKU! Hura ja! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: To było naprawdę proste! Wystarczyło tylko się zgłosić i proszę! Dostałam 100% głosów. Dziękuje, dziękuje. Jestem naprawdę dumna! Kocham siebie i naprawdę tylko dzięki mnie osiągnęłam wszystko! Dziękuje! Fatima piszczała do swojego zdjęcia. Tymczasem Lukaninho czekał na karę od Kimberly. Lukaninho: Więc? Kimberly: Jeszcze się pytasz? Przecież wreszcie mogliśmy coś wygrać, a teraz? Fatima odleciała, ty widać wolisz nas zdradzać. Nie przeraża cię sam fakt, że nasza drużyna liczy już tylko trzy osoby? Lukaninho: Wiesz, że nie? Zostali... nie. To było by kłamstwo, gdybym powiedział, że zostali najlepsi! Przecież jest ona! Lukaninho wskazał na Fatimę, która dawała autografy szczurom i Międzygalaktycznemu Jednorożcu. Fatima: Dziękuje. Cieszę się, że mam tak wiernego fana! Zaraz aż się ze wzruszenia rozpłaczę i zniszczę swój makijaż! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuuuu! Muuuuuu! Fatima: Ależ oczywiście, że możesz wstąpić do mojego oficjalnego fanklubu! Lukaninho uderzył się w głowę. Lukaninho: Serio? Nawet Arian, Fer... wszyscy byliby lepsi od niej! Kimberly: A ty dopiero teraz się nad tym zastanawiasz?! W ogóle. Serio? Kiedy ty się diametralnie zmieniłeś! Lukaninho: Przez kontrakt... kazali być mi wredni, a teraz znowu mam być poczciwy... Kimberly: Nie ogarniam! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec wyleciał z przedziału. (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Kimberly przesadza. Też mi coś. Przecież to nic takiego, że odpadł ktoś taki jak Kenneth. On przecież kompletnie nic, a nic nie wnosił do programu! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Zawiodłam się! Nie wiem czy jeszcze zdoła mi się uwierzyć Lukaninho! Naprawdę! Kiedyś nawet chciałam mieć z nim sojusz... ale to przed tym,kiedy chciałam zawrzeć sojusz z Fatimą... jestem żałosna... Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców right|150px Po przedziale zwycięzców latały różne pokraki. Beth, Bteh, Andzia i wiele innych. Selisha próbowała znaleźć sobie nowych przyjaciół. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san potrzebuje nowych znajomości! Słoik-chan nie żyje, a Allice-chan ma nowego przyjaciela! Selisha-san czuje się bardzo samotna. Selisha-san czuje się odrzucona przez Bobbiego-kuna... Selisha-san zaraz popełni z żalu seppuku... Selisha podeszła do Beth, która ubierała w sukienkę swoje didlo. Beth: A teraz wyglądasz pięknie mój ty kochany! Selisha: Witaj! Nieznajoma! Beth: Aaa! Dziwaczka! Cześć! Jestem Beth, a to moje kochane didlo! Didlo: ... Selisha: A czy to nie czasem dildo, nieznajoma-san? Beth cała się spociła i rozpłakała się. Beth: NIEEEEE! To didluś! Beth płakała i z żalu ssała swojego didlusia. Selisha uznała, że nie warto zadawać się z Beth. Selisha podeszła do Andzi. Andzia: Hej! Widziałaś gdzieś moją kulkę? Selisha: Twoją kulkę? Andzia: Nie kulkę, ale kulllllkę! Selisha: Kulllllkę? Andzia: Nie ty wieśniku! Andzia przyłożyła Selishy z Kury Damianka. Kura Damianek: Kooooooooo... Andzia: O tu jesteś moja kulko! Andzia zaczęła ściskać swoją kurę tak, że oczy wychodziły jej z orbit. Selisha uznała, że też nie warto i poszła do Bteh. Selisha: Hej nieznajomo-san! Bteh: Co ty K*rwa ode mnie chcesz? Wysłać się do Koziej Dupy? I dlaczego jak mówię d*pa to mnie cenzurują, a jak mówię Kozia Dupa to już nie! Co to ma k*rwa być, ja się do k*rwy nędzy pytam! I kim ty jesteś, ty k*rwo, że mi k*rwisz tutaj teraz do ucha i mnie szczerze wk*rwiasz swoją obecnością, ty niewyżyta k*rwo! Co? Halo! Ziemia do k*rwy! Jesteś tam? Selisha zdenerwowała się. Wyciągnęła katanę i przecięła nią powietrze dosłownie milimetry od Bteh. Bteh: K*rwa! Weź się opanuj!!! Bteh poszła. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san doszła do wniosku, że Selisha-san nie potrzebuje żadnych przyjaciół... Selisha-san idzie męczyć dalej Bobbiego-kuna! Tymczasem Tony opłakiwał przy ołtarzyku Kennetha jego eliminację, Allice też opłakiwała przy ołtarzyku, ale to, że zgubiła właśnie swojego między galaktycznego jednorożca. Tony: On był taki młody! I taki piękny! Allice: A on pluł taką piękną sliną! I młodą! Tony: Kenneth? Allice: Nie! Mój Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec!!! Tony:... Allice: Tak za nim tęsknię! Tony: A czy on czasem nie siedzi koło tej dziwnej dziewczynki z dildo i flirtuje z nią? Allice: Co?! Ale, że z dziewczynką z didlo?!?!?!?!?! Allice pobiegła do Jednorożca. Tony: Kenneth! Nie zasługiwałeś na eliminację! Emma: Hej... dobrze się czujesz Tony? Tony: Nie... już po raz kolejny opłakuję eliminację Kennetha... Emma: Auu... to smutne! Strasznie smutne! Tony: Prawda? Tony dalej płakał. Tymczasem Allice wskoczyła na Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca, który miał właśnie pocałować Beth. Allice: Nie! Co ty robisz! Zaprzepaścisz własne życie dla dziewczyny z Didlo?! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu! Mu! Mu, muuuuuuuuuuu! Beth: Hej! Ladacznico! Zostaw mojego chłopaka! Beth rzuciła w Allice didlusiem. Allice: Co?! To ty zostaw mojego Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca! Pierwsza go ukradłam jakieś dziwnej dziewczynie z Irolandii! Beth: Ale my się kochamy! Nawet mi się oświadczył! Beth pokazała palec, na którym była tęczowa kupa Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca w kształcie głowy Beth. Beth: Aż się ze szczęścia spociłam! Hajtam się! I to o dziwo nie z didlo! Allice: Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożcu! Czy to prawda?! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec kiwał głową na znak, że to prawda. Allice: Ale! Te wszystkie wspólne chwile! Ty... ty mnie wykorzystałeś! Beth: Pogódź się z tym! Wybrał sam seks! ma mnie! Ależ będziemy mieć wspaniałe życie! Razem potaplamy się w smalcu! Taaaak! Allice: Nie! To niesprawiedliwe! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec splunął na Allice, która zniknęła. Beth i Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec zaczęli się całować. Tymczasem Bobbie szukał przyjaciela w Tysonie. Bobbie: Więc... chcesz ze mną zawładnąć światem? Tyson: Emm... nie? Bobbie: Weź... będziemy gwałcić wszystko co chodzi po Ziemi! Tyson: Emm? Nie... Bobbie uciekł, a na jego miejsce usiadła Andzia z prawie nie żywym Kurą Damiankiem. Andzia: Ja ci pomogę! Kocham cię! Bobbie: Sorry... ale ja potrzebuję kogoś, u czyjego boku nie będę wyglądał na tyran! Andzia: Ty, ty! Andzia zaczęła walić Damiankiem Bobbiego, po chwili cała zalana glutami uciekła z płaczem. Niemcy, Wioska right|150px right|150px Kimberly: Naprawdę? Jeden z najbardziej rozwiniętych krajów w Europie, a my robimy akurat tutaj wiejski odcinek?! McKey: Tak! Nawet sprowadziłam już gości do odcinka! Z pociągu wyszły Andzia, Beth, Bteh i Kura Damianek. Fatima: Fuuuuj! Co to za niemodne poczwary? Bteh: Ja ci dam k*rwa poczwary, k*rwa! Fatima: Odezwał się... Bteh: Odezwał się?! K*rwa jestem kobietą! Fatima: Serio? Nie widać tego! Bteh chciała zabić Fatimę, jednak ochrona złapała Bteh. Fatima: Widzisz? Nie zadziera się z Postacią Roku! Lukaninho: Teraz nam to będzie wypominać do końca jej pobytu tutaj... Tyson: Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę... Allice: Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożcu! Wróć do mnie! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec razem z Beth taplał się teraz w stosie tęczowych odchodów. Oboje byli bardzo szczęśliwi ze sobą. Emma: Dobra... to będzie kolejny z serii dziwnych odcinków? McKey: Tak! Po pierwsze! Przebierzcie się w te wieśniackie ubrania! Fatima: Fuj! Poczekaj... Fatima pobiegła do pociągu. Po chwili po przerobieniu ubrania. Wyglądała nawet w wieśniackim kostiumie dobrze. Kimberly: Świetnie... Po chwili wszyscy byli przebrani. Tylko Fatima wyglądała dobrze. Andzia i Beth aż na nią warczały ze złości. Naglę pojawiła się Hteb i Bleeeth. Tony: A one, co tutaj robią?! McKey: Mamy dzień dobroci i pozwalamy wszystkich tutaj przychodzić. Hteb: Hej kochani!!!!! Bleeeth: Czeeeeść! Kimberly: Nie... ja już więcej nie wytrzymam... McKey? Czy pierwsze zadanie może pojegać na wystrzeleniu wszystkich dziwadeł z tej katapulty? McKey: W sumie... osoba, która dalej wystrzeli jakąś z Beth wygra! Hteb i Bleeeth znalazły się na katapultach. Hteb: Nie! Mój ogórek małosolny się zmarnuje! Bleeeth: I mój rzyyyyg! Bleeeth zaczęła rzygać do wyrzutni, a Hteb strzelała do wszystkich z wyrzutni na ogórki małosolne. Lukaninho: Papa! Bleeeth poleciała wysoko w przestworza. Wylądowała kilometr dalej. Tyson: To teraz my! Hteb też poleciała daleko. Wylądowała aż 10 kilometrów dalej. Po drodze z żalu dostała bowiem gazów. McKey: Na oko wygrywają pierwsze zadanie Kaczuszki! Ale spokojnie... kolejne zadanie będzie dużo dłuższe! Kolejne zadanie polegać będzie na złapaniu Kury i zrobienia z niego Nuggetsów! Kura Damianek: Koko? Kura Damianek zaczął uciekać. Emma: To już? (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Oni nie zabiją chyba biednej kurki na wizji? Prawda? Lukaninho i Kimberly jako pierwsi ruszyli za nią. Za nimi biegła Andzia. Później biegła cała drużyna Kaczuszek, a ostatnia szła Fatima, która piłowała swoje paznokcie. Niemcy, Obora right|150px right|150px Kura Damianek wbiegł do obory. Zaraz ukrył się za sianem, w którym siedzieli Beth i Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec. Beth: Ohh ty świntuchu! Chcesz psiego żarcia? Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu! Kura Damianek: Koko! Kokokokokokokokoko, koko, kokokoKOKOKOKO!!!! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuu? Beth: Spadaj! Masz didlo i biegnij! Beth wbiła w Damianka didlo, a on krzyknął i zaczął obolały dalej uciekać. Kimberly: Tu jest! Lukaninho: Co się drzesz! Jestem koło ciebie! Kimberly: Nie sprzeczaj się ze mną! Łap go! Lukaninho: A może... Naglę odepchnęła ich Andzia z wielkim, tępym nożem dla dzieci. Andzia: Kurcio! Chodź zrobie z twoich nóg nuggetsy! Kimberly: Auu... ona wie, że z nóg nie robi się nuggetsów i że kury nie mają nóg? Andzia: Buhahahaha! Andzia zaczęła się diabolicznie śmiać. Rozerwała swoją bluzkę. Na jej desce widniał napis "Cenzura". Lukaninho: Błagam... co jeszcze! Kimberly: Co ona udaje! Serio?! Nagle przybiegły Kaczuszki. Gdy zobaczyły Andzie, Tony zaczął wymiotować, a Tyson zemdlał. Allice: Jej! Ja też! Allice stanęła obok Andzi i razem z nią zaczęła wymachiwać tępym nożem. Emma: Zgromadzenie... Bobbie: Czujesz? Selisha: Selisha-san czuje, Bobbie-kun! Selisha wskoczyła do siana, z którego po chwili wyskoczył Kura Damianek. Kura Damianek: Kokokokoko! Kura Damianek wybiegł z obory. Wszyscy zaczęli go gonić. Niemcy, Kurnik right|150px right|150px Kura Damianek wbiegł do Kurnika. Usiadł na ostatniej grzędzie. Był tak pospolity, że nie wyróżniał się niczym od reszty. Po chwili do kurnika wbiegli Selisha i Bobbie. Selisha: Czy Bobbie-kun wie, który jest prawdziwy? Bobbie: Nie. Jedyny sposób to zabić wszystkie! Nagle wbiegła Andzia. Andzia: O mamuńciu downa! Jestem w domciu! Weeee! Bobbie: Krew! Bobbie i Selisha chodzili po kolei do każdego kurczaka. Selisha go przytrzymywała, a Bobbie zabijał. Wszystko przysłaniała Bleeeth, która swoim cenzurowym wyglądem zasłaniała wszystko. Andzia: Hej! Wiśniaku! Zostaw w spokoju moje dzieci! Andzia wskoczyła na Bobbiego i zaczęła go tłuc ogórkiem. Wtedy przybiegli Lukaninho i Kimberly. Kimberly: Po tym co dzisiaj widziałam, to już mnie nie dziwi widok, że Bobbie jest tłuczony ogórkiem, ale dlaczego Bleeeth zasłania dalszą część kurnika?! Selisha: Bo Selisha-san i Bobbie-kun chcieli zabić wszystkie kurczaki, by sprawdzić który to Damianek! Lukaninho: Wiesz? To mnie też nie dziwi... Bteh: Co do k*rwy nędzy?! Nie cenzurujecie k*rwa rzeźni kurczaków, a moje k*rwa to już tak?! Nienawidzę was k*rwa!!! Bleeeth: Siostrzyczko!!! Bteh, Bleeeth i Bhte zaczęły się tulić. Kimberly: A ta trzecia to skąd?! Bhte: Cześć! Jestem Bhte i robię zdrową kupkę! Lukaninho:'Serio?! ''Nagle przybiegła reszta drużyny Kaczuszek. Nie byli zdziwieni tym co dzieje się w Kurniku. '''Emma: Po tym co przeszłam po tym odcinku... naprawdę nic mnie już nie zdziwi. I co robi tu kolejna?! Bhte: Cześć! Jestem Bhte i robię zdrową kupkę! Allice: Ja też! Też jesz pedigree?! Bhte: Tak, ale mnie nie stać... Bhte uciekła z płaczem. Allice: Ale mi jej szkoda! Moja kupka naprawdę zrobiła się zdrowsza po tym jak to jem. Tony: A przyciąga to ogiery?! Allice: Nie... tylko wszystkie siostry Beth. :D Tony: Ahh. :( Kura Damianek właśnie uciekła z kurnika. Wszyscy znowu ruszyli na pościg za nim. Niemcy, Pole Ziemniaków right|150px right|150px Kura Damianek biegł przez pole ziemniaków. Trwał za nim pościg. Naglę wszyscy natknęli się na ceremonię ślubną Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca i Beth. Ksiądz: Czy ty Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożcu bierzesz sobie za męża tego Beth i ślubujesz mu didlo, kupy i ogórki małosolne? Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu! Ksiądz: A czy ty Beth? Bierzesz sobie za żonę tą Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca i ślubujesz mu tęczę, kupy i wycieranie jego tęczowych kup? Beth: Tak, tak, tak!!! Ksiądz: Zatem ogłaszam was Międzygalaktycznym Jednorożcem i Beth! Bleeeth, Bhte, Hteb i Bteh zaczęły płakać ze szczęścia. Zamiast ryżu rzucały tęczowymi kupami. Po chwili razem z druhnami para młoda odjechała w smalcowozie na Smalcowy Miesiąc. Wznowił się pościg. Tyson: Czekajcie... skoro te szurnięte siostry odjechały, to znaczy, że odcinek znowu w jakimś malutkim stopniu będzie normalny! Koło Tysona nagle pojawiła się Andzia, która jechała na Ziemniaku. Andzia: Wiśta wio! Tyson: ... Cofam to co mówiłem. Emma: Wiesz? Jeżeli się pozbędziemy Andzi to znowu będzie normalnie! Tyson: Co tam wygrana... na Andzię!!! Tyson, Emma i Tony rzucili się na Andzię. W pościgu brały udział Allice, Lukaninho i Kimberly. Lukaninho: Mam pytanie. Skoro już tylko Allice biegnie z nami w pościgu, to gdzie są Selisha i Bobbie?! Kimberly: Na prawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Allice: Mój kochany Jednorożec wybrał Beth! Jak mam być szczęśliwa! Może powinnam im kupić prezent ślubny? Kimberly: Na przykład? Allice: Nuggetsy z Kury Damianka?! Lukaninho i Kimberly stanęli, a Allice za nimi. Allice: Co się stało?! Kimberly: Skąd masz te Nuggetsy? Allice: Z ZUOBeth Marketu... a co? Kimberly: Więc po co nasz gonisz skoro wygrałaś zadanie? Allice: Ja?... Allice zaczęła myśleć. Allice: Lubie biegać. To chyba dlatego... Kura Damianek: Kukuryku!!!! Nagle, jak gdyby nigdy nic pojawiły się Fatima i McKey. McKey: Kaczuszki wygrywają! Po raz kolejny! I o dziwo dzięki Allice? Allice: To ja! <3 McKey: Mimo, że nie wiem jak to osiągnęłaś to i tak po raz kolejny... Bitch, please! przegrali... Kimberly: A ty gdzie byłaś, co? Fatima: Halo! Ja się nie babram w błocie! McKey: I w nagrodę że pozbyliśmy się Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca to nikt dzisiaj nie odpadnie! Lukaninho i Kimberly odetchnęli z ulgą. Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników right|150px Lukaninho i Kimberly już domyci siedzieli w Przedziale Niewolników. Kimberly: Hej... nie żeby co Luka, ale gdyby nie to, że McKey ma z głowy Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca to znowu wylądowalibyśmy na ceremonii? Lukaninho: Tak! Pozbylibyśmy się Fatimy i zostalibyśmy sami w naszej już niby drużynie. Kimberly: Nie ogarniam tego... dlaczego ona ma aż tyle szczęścia?! Lukaninho: Ja też! Ona się zawsze wywinie od eliminacji, a my? Nie no... jak ktoś taki mógł dojść tak daleko? Kimberly: Ona w ostatnim sezonie była ze mną w finale... to dopiero był koszmar. Lukaninho: Mniejsza o to. Co planujesz zrobić puki jeszcze ta żarówka działa? Kimberly: Nie mam pojęcia... poczytam, popatrzę na widoki przez okna. Lukaninho: To... fajnie... Lukaninho wyszedł z przedziału, zaraz natomiast weszła do niego Fatima. Fatima: Elo brzydka! Dalej masz te wiejskie ciuchy? Kimberly: Już się przebrałam... Fatima: Serio? Dalej wyglądasz jak wieśniaczka! Haha! Kimberly: Weź mnie zostaw! Znowu tutaj jesteśmy! Fatima: W porównaniu do ciebie my z Luką przebywamy w Przedziale Zwycięzców. Oni są zawsze tacy mili i nas tam zapraszają... Kimberly: ... Fatima: Coś nie tak? Kimberly: Od ilu już odcinków tak spędzacie czas? Fatima: Od naszego pierwszego przegranego zadania? Kimberly: I tylko mnie nie powiedzieliście?! Fatima: No tak... zawsze jako nudziara serii kładziesz się najwcześniej spać... zakrywasz się, żeby mnie nie oglądać i tracisz... Kimberly: ... Fatima: No nic... nie przeszkadzam. Zaraz ta żarówka zgaśnie! Do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu! Fatima wyszła z przedziału. Światło zgasło, a Kimberly zaczęła krzyczeć ze złości. Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców right|150px Bobbie i Selisha właśnie wskoczyli do jadącego pociągu. Natknęli się właśnie na idącego spać Tony'ego. Tony: Aaa! Bobbie: Hej! Co ty robisz? Tony: Co wy tutaj robicie?! Nie wsiedliście z nami do pociągu? (pokój zwierzeń)Tony: To by wyjaśniało dlaczego McKey płakała ze szczęścia jak odjechaliśmy... Selisha: Musieliśmy załatwić z Bobbie-kunem kilka spraw! Tony: A jakich? Bobbie: No... (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Jak mam mu powiedzieć, że zamieniłem kury w kurniku na bomby atomowe tak, żeby Selisha nie dowiedziała się, że drugi raz zabiłem kury, które ona ukradła z sąsiedniej farmy? Ehh... tam jest znowu wielka plama krwi... Bobbie: Bo... my... no... kupowaliśmy ziemniaki! Tony: Ziemniaki? Bobbie: Tak, nieprawda Selisho? Selisha: Selisha-san nie pamięta żadnych ziemniaków... Tony: Dobra... co tu się... Bobbie wbił w podłogę miecz milimetr przed Tony'm. Ten zemdlał. Bobbie: Widzisz? I mamy spokój! Selisha: Dlaczego Bobbie-kun nie powiedział Tonyemu-chan prawdy? Bobbie: On by wygadał... Selisha: A więc... nie uda ci się zawładnąć władzy nad światem! Podmieniłam bomby atomowe na kury! Bobbie: O nie... I znowu Bobbie i Selisha zaczęli walczyć na śmierć i życie. Pociąg, Stołówka right|150px right|150px Na ladzie leżało 10 kulo Nuggetsów. Produkt destrukcyjnego sprawdzania Selishy i Bobbiego, który kurczak do Damianek. Emma, Tyson, Lukaninho, Fatima i Allice objadali się. Lukaninho: Jak Fat-imo. Wymiękasz? Fatima: Tak! Nie mogę się zapuścić... jak ty... Fatima oblukała Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Hej! Tyson: Dobra... nie męcz go Fatima! Emma: A co, sam masz dosyć? Tyson: Nie! Zjadł bym jeszcze! Emma: Na co czekasz? Przecież te 10 kilo Nuggetsów musimy szybko zjeść... przecież się popsują. Allice: Jeżeli są z ZUOBeth Marketu to już wieeeecznie będą świeżę! Fatima: Pff! Jak ja! Też będę wiecznie świeża! Emma: Naprawdę? Fatima: Wiesz... tobie już kurze łapki dają znać... Emma: Serio?! Tyson: Co ty, ona żartuje tylko... Naglę z góry Nuggetsów wyskoczyła goła Andzia. Andzia: Niespodzianka! Wróciłam z wsi! Fatima: Dobra... nie chcę jej znać... Lukaninho: Ani ja... Cała czwórka oprócz Allice udali się do przedziałów. Allice: Oni są tylko zazdrośni! Andzia: Tak! Ale Tyson, Emma i Tony sprawili mi największą orgię w historii! Weeee! Kura Damianek siedział zdołowany w koncie. Kura Damianek: Koko... Allice: Ojej, a co mu się stało? Andzia: Jokieś ma humory. Allice: Ojoj! Andzia: Właśnie! Beth przysłała mi zdjęcie zrobione telefonem stacjonarnym! Allice zobaczyła zdjęcie jak Beth i Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec lecą w powietrzu. Zaraz skuliła się obok Kury Damianka. Allice: Chyba rozumiem co czujesz... Kura Damianek: Koko... McKey: Cóż. W grze dalej walczy dziesiątka. Co przyniesie nam kolejny odcinek? Dowiecie się tego już niedługo w... Andzia: Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie!!! Zaciemnienie. Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec i Beth idą na swój Miesiąc Smalcowy do Kurnika. Beth: Jestem taka szczęśliwa! Zobaczysz! Wynajęłam najlepszy Kurnik w okolicy! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuuu! Beth: Zobaczysz będzie... Beth otworzyła drzwi. Było tam jedno wielkie bajoro krwi i jedna kura. Wszystko było za cenzurowane. Beth: Bleeeth! Wynocha! To mój Kurnik! Bleeeth uciekła. Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec i Beth zamknęli się w kurniku, który wybuch przez Kurę Atomową od Bobbiego. Oboje zostali wystrzeleni w przestworza, a Beth miała w ręce telefon stacjonarny. Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie